The instant invention relates generally to trouble lights and more specifically it relates to a trouble light that has a rotatable reflector to adjust the light in any direction therefrom.
Numerous trouble lights have been provided in prior art that are adapted to turn with respect to their support devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,175; 2,987,612 and 3,814,927 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.